Dancing With Tears In My Eyes
by XxShaDowTwinsxX
Summary: Song-Fic! Didn't do any improvement on it, I'll just keep it the same. Boomer is thrown out of his house because of his secret affair with Bubbles. Boomer had nothing to life for, he wanted to be free.  Good story! R


**hey peeps its singinfreakzoe a.k.a zoe! ok this is my 2 songfic and its sad! its dancing with tears in my eyes by kesha! and it is all in boomers P.O.V!**

**ok hope you like **

* * *

Here we go welcome to my funeral without you I don't even have a pulse all alone its dark and cold with every move I die.

* * *

Its raining, nothing good happens when it's raining. I'm a mess; I had to screw up everything! It's mostly my fault were not brothers anymore.

Here I stand. The blond rowdy ruff boy on the swing getting wet.

"Damn" I whispered under my breath. I looked down.

I can feel the rain on my neck, my hair covers my face and a tear drops from my blurry eyes. Gosh why am I always the mess up? But this time I screwed up big time nothing good every happens to me.

I almost remember everything like it happened a week ago but it was a month ago.

_Flashback:_

_I came in through the door I sighed. There, right in front of me I see my two brothers fighting. I closed my eyes and give out a long sigh _

"_Guys seriously?" I said opening my eyes again._

_They looked at me and I stepped back a bit. My eyes looking nervous. _

"_Guys?" I said_

_No response _

"_Bros?"_

_Still no response_

_My black haired brother butch turned around. He said something I just couldn't catch it though. What was it?_

_Brick, my red haired brother started to walk towards me. I got scared, I was paralyzed I couldn't move._

_He finally stopped in front of me and slapped me right across the face._

_I held my cheek trying not to cry_

"_w-what was that for brick?" I said with my voice kind of crackly_

"_For" he paused_

"_For going with a power puff" he whispered_

_My eyes widen but before I can say anything a hand was coming towards my face._

_I closed my eyes waiting for the impact to come_

_It hit._

_I opened my eyes_

_I saw butch staring at me eye to eye. I always thought butch eyes were mysterious._

_His face was dead serious _

_His hand hit the door, very closed to my face._

"_Talk Blondie" he said with his face still serious_

"_About what?" I said _

"_ABOUT WHAT U DID WITH THAT GOD DAMN SLUT OF A POWDER PUFF GIRL?" he yelled_

_I flinched _

_He was talking about bubbles_

_I fell in love with bubbles and she fell in love with me. I finally had the courage to ask her out and we been dating since last year._

_I never tell my brothers and she would never tell her sisters_

_How do they know?_

_Brick just stood there looking at me_

_I was cornered _

"_ANSWER! HAVE U BEEN DATING HER? Shouted butch_

_I didn't want to answer my throat was swore I was about to cry_

_Butch growled _

"_No" I answered_

"_Bitch" whispered butch_

"_Butch" said brick_

_Butch looked at him with curiosity_

"_Do what you can to make him tell" _

_Butch grinned _

_He grabbed onto my arm_

_He had a tight grip on it and dragged me into the kitchen. Brick was still over there._

_The whole time butch pushed me towards the kitchen I was looking at brick I could swore he was crying._

_Butch pushed me at the table I fell butch went to a cabinet and got out a knife I could see my reflection on it._

_He goes towards me slowly_

_And grabs my hand and I got up_

"_Don't lie boomer cause you know I wouldn't do this to you but if you won't tell" he said paused at he end of the sentence_

_I looked at him_

_He had serious face on_

"_Ill cut u…hard" _

_My eyes widen_

"_So are you dating bubbles?" he said_

_I was scared I didn't want to say anything_

"_TALK!" _

_I look towards brick he was on the couch _

_I fell a sharp pain in my arm I start feeling hot tears running down my cold cheeks I look down I gasp_

_Butch had cut my arm __**(A/N no he didn't cut if off it is just a huge scar)**_

_I didn't know what to do I was thinking hard if I should tell them or not._

* * *

**Here I go this is my confessional a lost cause nobody can save my soul I am so delusional with every move I die**

* * *

"_Butch, brick" I said_

_Brick got up and came_

_I knew whatever I say right now is going to be what I regret_

"_I love bubbles" I said. My eyes emotionless_

_Butch looked down as almost he had a big secret_

_Brick just keep looking at me_

_Butch let go of me_

_It was silence thank god brick broke it_

"_I can't believe it. First butch now you?"_

_I was confused. _

_What does he mean "first butch?"_

"_What is wrong with butch" I asked_

_Brick looked down then he looked up again_

"_He is in love with buttercup" brick answered_

_Butch ran off_

"_So that means butch is not my brother anymore"_

"_But" I said getting concerned_

"_WHY DO YOU THINK WE WERE FIGHTING? NOW GET OUT I HATE U LEAVE!" yelled brick_

_I got scared "no" I thought_

"_This cant be happening" I thought again_

_He grabbed my hair and threw me out_

_I boomer, was alone_

_End of flashback_

**

* * *

**

I have destroyed our love its gone payback is sick it's all my fault

* * *

I got up and walked away

I held in my tears

Every since then I never saw butch and or brick

I'm alone and I have to depend on stealing to keep me living

I kept walking

I went into a café and

It was warm and fuzzy but I was not happy

I looked at the table at the side across from me

There were three brothers, a mom and a dad

They were one big happy family

Something I had never had or felt

I looked outside there was a girl who looked about 43 outside

Her hair was gray and she had an umbrella

There was a dude coming towards her

I know where this is going

The dude took her purse and she fell

Oh look out the power puff are coming

"_WAIT! If the power puffs are coming that means" I thought_

"Bubbles" I whispered

A flash of green pink and blue went right outside the window

I ran out of the café

I saw buttercup beat up the dude

Bubbles help the lady up and blossom trying to get the purse

Bubbles looked at my direction

I saw her smile

I smiled

Soon blossom got her the purse while buttercup took the robber to jail

Bubbles flew over to me

"Hi" she said happy even though it was raining

"Hey u should go home your going to get sick" I said

"No"

I looked at her with a "what do you mean no" face

She giggled

"You're going to get sick to let me bring you home"

Home?

I had no home I was alone

"Don't worry I can get home my self"

"You sure?"

"Ya I'm sure bye bubbles"

"Bye boomer!"

And with that she walked off

I felt a tear run down my cheek

I started to cry

I look over to my right to see if anybody would come and comfort me

Nobody came

I started to run not knowing where I was going

**

* * *

**

I'm dancing with tears in my eyes just fighting to get through the night

**I'm losing it (losing it losing it)**

* * *

I ran into a forest

I sat under a tree so that I wouldn't have to get wet

I closed my eyes and opened them again

The tears wouldn't stop coming

I started screaming

I finally got tired and stopped screaming

I felt a hand on both of my shoulders

Everything soon got warm

I saw brick on my left and butch on my right

"Why are you crying?" asked brick

Everything was lighted up

"Ya get up boomer lets go play" said butch

"_Play?" _I thought

I smiled but then they started to disappear

"NOOOO" I yelled out I reached out but I couldn't get them

Just like always

**

* * *

**

I'm fading I'm broken inside I've wasted the love of my life I'm losing it with every move I die

* * *

Next day:

I was in the park enjoying the smell of the after rain

I just sat on the park bench

Bubbles was with me

"Ok so I understand!" she said

I looked at her

"Under stand what?" I said

"I know your broken boomer"

She looked at me right in the eye

Do I always leak something out?

"I'm not broken" I lied making everything look normal

"Look boomer you're my bf I should know if something is wrong or right"

I almost wanted to cry

She making me remembers about my brothers

"Look I know that your broken cause I'm broken to!" she said

I knew she was lying

"Don't lie bubs I knew your not broken I never lie so don't lie!"

She just kept on looking at me

I wasn't looking at her

"So are you broken?" she asked

"No" I answered lying

**

* * *

**

When did I become such a hypocrite? Double life lies that you have caught me in trust me in paying for it with every move I die

* * *

I got up

"Look bubbles I have to go bye" I said

"Oh bye boomer but wait" she said getting up

I felt warm lips on mine

Bubbles kissed me

At least she cares

"Bye" she said breaking the kiss

I walked off

I went off to the meadows I mostly go to

I love those meadows there so calm

I went to the prefect spot

There are always flowers there so u can just lay down and relax

"Peace and quiet" I said getting down putting my head down on some flowers

I looked up into the sky

The clouds were moving freely

It's been 5 minutes already

I thinking I'm starting to** lose it**

The clouds had my face bricks face and butch face

We were smiling and beginning happy like a normal family

I smiled I started to act warm but not really I don't want bubbles to worry

**

* * *

**

On the floor I'm a zombie who I am is not who I want to be I'm such a tragedy with every move I die

* * *

I got up and ran to the neighborhood my brothers and I lived in

I saw the house

It was for sale

"No that is not going to happen" I whispered

I took the for sale sign and threw it somewhere

I went to the door and opened it

It was locked

I saw a skinny metal stick that could probably hack it open

I grabbed it and put in throw the key hole

It made a click noise

I smiled

I opened the door

Everything was still here

I fell to the floor

"_Why do I feel normal?"_

**

* * *

**

I have destroyed our love its gone payback is sick it's my fault

* * *

I went into my room

Well used to be my room

Everything was there

To the pictures the cloths the bed internet all that

I laid on my bed with tears falling down my cheeks

I started to threw thing here and there I didn't love this room anymore it gives me to many memory

**

* * *

**

I'm dancing with tears in my eyes just fighting to get through the night I'm losing (losing it losing it) with every move I die

**I'm faded I'm broken inside I've wasted the love of my life I'm losing it with every movie I die**

* * *

I stopped throwing stuff mostly the whole room was a wreck

I wiped away the tears

The door opened and my senses came alive

I locked the room door and hid in a small place so that nobody would see me

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs my head was in my legs I was curled up in a ball

I was crying once again

I heard the door trying to be opened

I heard other footsteps coming up the stairs

I can hear the person who was trying to open my door say "you"

That voice?

It was familiar

The door was busted open the to people came in and I hid some stuff around me

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" said the voice

Who is that?

"I don't know now stop yelling" said a different voice

I picked up my head and saw a red haired boy and a black haired boy

Brick? Butch?

I started crawling away but hit my head

It made a big bang

I started to rub my head

"What was that" said the black haired

I looked over to them

The red haired was searching all over the place

"What are you doing? Oh wait let me answer that! You're being stupid!" said the black haired

"Shut up! He is in here!" said the red haired

"Who?"

"BOOMER!"

I heard my name it was brick and butch!

I got up and they look at me

My eyes filled with tears

I was emotionless right now

Brick came towards me

"Boomer?" said butch

I looked at him and then looked at brick then I looked down

There probably here to hurt me

"Look boomer I'm sorry" said brick

A tear fell down my nose

"I shouldn't have made you lock up your feelings"

"Shut up" I said quietly

"What?" asked brick

"This. You're lying to me! You always lie to me" I said looking at brick

Butch had his armed crossed with one eyes closed and the other opened looking at me

He had a grumpy expression on

"No boomer I'm here to say that" said brick

"To be friends"

"FRIENDS?" I yelled out

"Ya Blondie I signed a contract so I'm not your brothers and you need to sign it to" said butch

"So you guys really don't want to be brothers anymore?" I asked

The both nodded

"I looked at them

I'm never going to sign it

"Ok so what do I do? Live on the street?" I said getting kind of angry

"No you get to have a foster mom and dad and live in an apartment" said brick I started to let my tears run freely I couldn't hold it in

"No I not going to let this happen" I said and with that I ran out of my room and out of the house

"Boomer!" yelled out brick

I ran and ran

I'm never going to stop running away from my problems

I'm such a mess up

If it wasn't for me we would still be brothers

If it wasn't for my feelings and emotions we would have still been a family

**

* * *

**

This is it now you're really gone this time never once thought id be in pieces left behind

* * *

I went to a police station. I saw one of the cars they ride in

The window was opened so I grabbed

A gun….

I ran into a forest

"Nobody would find me here!" I said

I never wanted this to happen

I closed my eyes and thought of the good time with me and my brothers

I held the gun to my head with my finger at the trigger

"_I'm sorry brick and butch" I thought_

"I love you" I said

**

* * *

**

I'm dancing with tears in my eyes just fighting to get through the night I'm losing it (losing it losing it)

* * *

BANG! Well be together one day and be together forever

Like nothing ever happened

Well finally be a happy family like we always thought of

Well be together forever and nothing can separate us

Nothing….

Well be happy forever

Always being happy

**

* * *

**

I'm fading I'm broken inside I've wasted the love of my life I'm losing it

* * *

Ill love you forever and always

**

* * *

**

ok will that was sad! please review and if you want a happy ending instead review saying you want it and ill make a 2 chap. will one that is happy XD

With every move I die


End file.
